Transformers: Revenge of Megatron's Underwear
by AimzVador Inc
Summary: In this battle with the Autobots, Megatron had lost something unexpected after a night of celebrating.
1. Prolugue

**A/N: This series is written by my friend. Please don't be harsh and NO FLAMES since this is her first series ever!**

**Warning: Crack, OOC, Slash(ish), randomness**

**Transformers 4: Revenge of Megatron's Underwear**

**Summary: In this battle with the Autobots, Megatron had lost something unexpected after a night of celebrating.**

**Prologue**

"In this Transformers, one shall stand, one shall get his underwear back!" The narrator said.

"Give it!" Megatron screamed as he chased Optimus who took his underwear.

"No, I'm not giving the Matrix of leadership!" Optimus said.

"That's not the Matrix of Leadership! That's my underwear!" Megatron screamed, trying to run and cover up in the same time.

"Wha- eww!" Optimus stopped abruptly and dropped the Matrix/ underwear but it was kicked around in the battlefield.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" Megatron yelled.

_On April 1, 2013, Megatron shall lose his underwear._

"What is that?" Sam yelled as a giant underwear landed in his lawn.

"On cinemas 4D!" The narrator ended.

"Oh yeah! Transform and skip around! Hehehehehe!" Optimus skipped around with his hands in the air.


	2. Celebration

**Disclaimer: Since I forgot the disclaimer in the prologue, I'm going to write it here… I don't own any of Transformers. I only own the plot of thi—oh shut up and get to the story already! So, here it is~!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a huge defeat for the Decepticons as Megatron lost his soldiers, luckily, Hook had arrived in time to revive Starscream, Barricade, Shockwave, Soundwave and to throw Sentinel's body off to the ocean.

"YOU FAILED ME YET AGAIN, STARSCREAM!" Megatron roared aboard the Nemesis.

"Yeah, yeah, that's been the…" Starscream paused as he counted the times he had heard those words, "7th time you've said that to me!"

"Shut up! We are going to defeat the Autobots and celebrate our victory of a successful energon raid!" Megatron exclaimed and the Decepticons triumphantly saluted as they had their highgrade.

On around 1900, Knockout and Breakdown had come to replace Hook since he had things to do on Cybertron. The highgrade didn't stop until midnight where the 'cons had been very drunk or passed out. Knockout and Breakdown was 'behind closed doors', and Megatron was stuck with Starscream in his quarters.

"It's—hic—it was a great party—hic."

"Uh huh—hic." Starscream replied, drunk.

"I know—hic—I know how to make the night even better—hic!" Megatron exclaimed drunkly.

"Hit me—hic—hit me with your best shot!"

That morning Steve said to Steve, "Lord Megatron anywhere?"

"Nope." Steve said.

In his quarters on his berth, Megatron felt something _or someone_ in his arms. He onlined his optics and the sight terrified him. Starscream was asleep—drooling for that matter—on his berth.

"STARSCREAM! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

"Lord Megatron! What is it? Did something happen? HOW DID I GET HERE?" Starscream stuttered and asked.

"You idiot! What are you doing here and drooling all over my berth?" Megatron screamed, jumping off his berth.

"I dunno, all I know is that last night… we had… highgrade," Starscream ended slowly, optics going wide.

"Oh yeah, we were celebrating the energon raid!" Megatron recalled. "Wait, if you're here, on my berth, in my quarters, doesn't that mean we…"

"I-I-guess—MEGATRON, YOUR CODPIECE!" Starscream pointed.

"Gah! Where is it? Where is it!" Megatron asked frantically, looking around. "I have a battle with the Autobots today!"

**AUTOBOTS~DECEPTICONS**

"Autobots! We have found the Matrix of Leadership! It has somehow got in the Decepticon base!" Optimus exclaimed.

"Ah, dunno Prime, it looks suspicious. Yah sure it's tha Matrix?" Ironhide asked suspiciously.

"No, it's Hagrid. Of course it's the Matrix!" Optimus said sarcastically as he hit Ironhide upside his head.

"Ow. Ratchet, Ah'm suspicious Optimus is drunk." He whispered to Ratchet as Optimus went to his quarters.

"Don't worry, he's always loopy before battle. If you pay attention closely, that's why he always locks himself in his quarters." Ratchet explained.

Bumblebee then came in and beeped.

"Yeah, just go target practice, kid. You need it tomorrow." Ironhide said, also heading to target practice.


	3. The Battle

**Chapter 2: The Battle**

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" Optimus said the next day.

"Oh good, he's back to normal." Ironhide sighed.

"And don't forget to drink your Hagrid (Hint: High Grade)" Optimus added.

"Nevermind, he's back again." Ironhide facepalmed.

"I heard that!" Optimus snapped.

**AUTOBOTS~DECEPTICONS**

"GAAAH! Battle's today and I still haven't found my codpiece, keep searching Steve!" Megatron demanded, his codpiece replaced by a giant Nyan Cat poster.

"Master, we can't find it and the Autobots are coming!" Steve said.

"Faster! I don't want to go on a battle with this poster!" Megatron yelled.

**DECEPTICONS~AUTOBOTS**

"Let's go Autobots, we're here!" Optimus transformed ad the others followed.

"He's back!" Ironhide exclaimed.

"Yes, yes I am!" Optimus said proudly, "And now I'm gonna pee in the femme's bathroom!"

"Primus slaggit." Ironhide sighed.

"Megatron I have arrived!" Optimus said.

"Optimus Prime…" Megatron said, slowly stepping out of his base. As Megatron stepped out completely, Ironhide snorted and laughed out loud, the other Autobots following.

"Shut your trap Autobots!" Megatron yelled. "I lost my codpiece, so all I have is this stupid cat poster.

"Okey, Autobots attack!" Optimus pointed at Megatron.

"Okey, I hope he's okey." Ironhide said, sighing heavily.

"And I'm wearing femme's underwear!" Optimus skipped around.

"Face it 'hide, he's not coming back." Ratchet reassured him.

"Decepticons, ATTACK!" Megatron said, trying to look tough in his Nyan Cat poster/underwear/thing.

Megatron then faced Optimus, "One shall stand and I shall get my UNDERWEAR BACK. GIVE IT!" Megatron screamed, chasing Optimus.

"No, I'm not giving the Matrix of Leadership!" Optimus said.

"That's not the Matrix of Leadership! That's my underwear!" Megatron screamed as his Nyan Cat poster/ piece thing started falling apart.

"Wha-ew!" Optimus stopped abruptly and dropped the Matrix/underwear but it was kicked around in the battlefield.

"Grr… DECEPTICONS! RETREAT!" Megatron yelled.

"Autobots we have won again." Optimus declared.

"Oh yeah, he's back!" Ironhide cheered.

"And now, I'm gonna dance the Macarena!"

"Hit it Blaster!"

"Uh, okey Prime."

"Scrap."


	4. Sam Makes an Appearance

**Chapter 3:**

"Sammy, tell us about your 'college'" Sam's mom asked him enthusiastically.

"It was great, it was awesome!" Sam lied. 'If I wasn't attacked by a lady-robot thing!'

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've got th—" Sam was cut off by a load crash coming from his yard. He ran out to see—

"What is THAT?" He asked as a giant underwear came crashing on his yard. "Bumblebee!"

"What?" He beeped.

"What is that?" He pointed at the giant metal lying on his yard.

"Um…" Bumblebee mumbled. "Matrix of Leadership, as Optimus calls it, but it looks suspiciously different. We still have no idea what is that though." He explained.

"Yeah, well get this thing to the NEST!" Sam exclaimed.

"Fine," Bumblebee sighed driving off to NEST.

**AUTO~BOTS**

"Optimus, Matrix on Sam's lawn," Bumblebee said.

"Retrieve it for the army!" Optimus ordered.

"Finally!" Ironhide said.

"And then wear it~!"

"Come on, the war's over already!" Ironhide yelled.

**AUTOBOTS~DECEPTICONS**

"Sir, we're not gonna find your codpiece, and what happened to your poster?" Steve asked.

"Shut up and get outta here!" Megatron demanded.

At that time, Starscream decided to get in the room, "Rawr…" Starscream purred.

"Megatron heard this and covered up, getting ready to chase Starscream around the base. Starscream then started to run. "Get over here!"

"No, stop chasing me, I'm thirsty!"

"Fine," Megatron then stopped and Starscream stopped and drank some energon.

"Why are you watc—urg—*cough, cough*" Starscream choked on the energon.

"Man, you suck!" Megatron facepalmed.

"Then stop choking me!"

"Okey, okey." 'Little did he know I spiked his energon with highdrade,' Megatron smirked.

"Hey, why do I feel all loopy?" Starscream asked with a loopy voice. "Hey, what's that room?" He asked, pointing at Megatron's quarters.

"Why don't we find out," Megatron purred and pounced on Starscream on the berth.

"Lonely, I'm feeling so lonely, I have nobody, I'm on my own~!" Starcream sang drunkly.

"Not anymore," Megatron growled and pounced again.

**DECEPTICONS~AUTOBOTS**

"Autobots, transform and roll out!"

"Yeah, let's go Autobots!" Ironhide said enthusiastically.

"Lalalalala..." Optimus started to do a ballerina move to the main road.

"I hate this war."

At Sam's house, Optimus picked the Matrix/codpiece and suddenly blasted Sam's house.

"Why'd you do that for?" San asked madly.

"Sorry, hehehehe!" Optimus skipped around with his hands in the air.

"What's with him?"

"Drunk…"

"Ah…"


End file.
